The Mask She Wore
by That.Flossy.Kid
Summary: The last time the cullen's saw Bella she was a blushing shy 7yr old now shes living with them at 16 wild, sexual, ready to dominate. Will the Cullens get Bella remove the Mask shes hidden behind for 4 years or will she stay this Vixen of Deciet? VAMPS OOC
1. True Colours

This was actaully meant to be one of those playlist things but i kinda got more into. Lol read and i hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 1. True Colours

I was sitting in the room reading a magazine when Alice came in playing around with the stereo playing Poker Face by Lady Gaga.

"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart." Alice said squelling.

I rolled my eyes and looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"This song is made for you." she grabbed my book started to dirty dance on the coffee table. Esme was going to kill her.

"I won't tell you that I love you. Kiss or hug you cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin. I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning." Alice continued to sing.

"Alice thats not funny, give us back my magazine."

She laughed. "Only if you join me up here!" she threatened me. I smiled and jumped up growling. She giggled and looked up at me. My heels making me look like a giant compared to her. I started gyrating my hips and shaking my hips. I was dirty dancing and I didnt realise I had an audience. Alice did but she continued dancing. "If its not rough it isn't fun!" I screamed out continuing my dancing. I turned around and saw Jasper and Edward standing in the door way mouths wide open. I smiled and did a body roll smaking my ass. Emmett walked in just as I smacked my ass. He dropped the package in his hand and joined the boys in their frozen postures. I smiled and jumped off. I grabbed my book off Alice and walked past the guys smirking. "Alice, i'm going out tonight with Tyler. Tell Rose the pedi and mani can wait for tomorrow night." I smiled and ran upstairs to get ready for my fuck fest with Tyler.

I grabbed my tight gold dress that had a long gapping neck and hugged every part of my body nicely ending in the middle of my thighs. My 3 inch gold heels. I walked outside because I had already done my make up.

Jasper Edward and Emmett's eyes opened wide when they saw me walking down the stairs clutching my silver clutch.

"What?" I asked.

They just shook their head then Jasper said something. "You cannot go out wearing that!" He said trying to cover me up.

"Yes I can and I will." I said walking past them.

"Carlisle!" Jasper called out. Emmett and Edward were still stuck in the positions they had been in. They were vampires why were they looking at me like I was as georgous as Rosalie and Alice.

"what Jasper." Carlisle came quickly to where we where standing in the foyer.

"Bella cannot go out wearing that!" he pointed at me.

Carlisle looked over at me with a normal expression that quickly transformed into shock. He quickly took his jacket off and started covering me.

"Stupid vampire." I mumbled towards Jasper.

"Carlisle, let me go." I said trying to get out of his grasp.

"I promised you're mother and father when I took you in that I'll look after you. I cannot allow you to wear that." he said.

"Carlisle, please my parents are dead! They don't care if I wear a dress." I said.

"They would turn in their graves if they could." he said.

"Jasper, you'll pay for this." I said glaringly.

Edward and Emmett finally snapped out of it.

"Bella go get changed." Edward said.

"yeah that dress is totally inappropriate." Emmett agreed with a big smirk.

I glared at them. And then smiled. "Alice!" I called out.

Alice walked up to us with a normal expression. "tell them I can go out wearing this." I turned to her for help. She smiled and then looked at the dress.

"Bella! You might aswell walk around in you're underwear." she said also trying to cover me up.

My mouth fell to the ground. This was so not fair, I would've thought she would have agreed with me but no! She just had to go all over protective.

"Alice! You wear stuff like this." I said outraged.

"Yeah but i'm capable of fighting the predators off. You're not!" she said.

I rolled my eyes and got a good idea.

"Okay I'll go change." I said smiling.

Jasper let out his breathe. Emmett looked upset and Edward looked relax.

I rolled my eyes and walked back up the stairs.

"What's she going to do Alice?" Jasper said looking at Alice.

"I don't know she has her mind set on changing into this really cute silver top and tight black jeans." Alice said smiling.

"I don't think she'd try anything." Carlisle said.

I smiled, keeping my mind set on the cute outfit.

I quickly ran into my room locked the door and climbed out the window. Still focusing on the outfit and I getting changed.

I ran into the garage, jumped into my black porsche boxstar. I placed the key in and tore out of the garage.

I felt the wind blowing through my hair. I smiled and kept my mind on getting changed.

I could just see Alice smiling and dancing because I finally did something I was told.

But then I heard something I never thought I would hear during my clever escape. A very loud roar. My eyes widened and I stepped on the gas. I knew they would catch up to me but I didn't care as soon as I was on the road they would have to disappear because they didn't want to blow their cover. I bet you it was Edward. And if it was he was going to catch up to me because he was the fastest.

Too my surprise I didn't get bothered. I drove to tylers and smiled. I was about to exit my car when I felt someone sit in the passanger seat. I turned and too my surprise it was someone I never expected.

"Emmett?" I said screwing up my eyebrows.

He laughed. "Yep."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed.

"Ouch Bella I'm hurt." he pretended to clutch his heart and put a sad look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm on a date Emmett, do ya mind. I don't need a massive scary vampire scaring my date!" I said angrily.

"Too bad because you're not going on a date you're coming home." he said and was about to switch places with me when tyler opened the door smiling. I was glad the car had really tinted windows.

"Emmett, get the fuck out of my car. When I come back outside to get my 'Jacket' you better be gone!" I said tightening my eyes.

He rolled his and smiled. "Adios Sister." he said.

I glared at him. "I'm not you're sister." and stepped outside. Tylers eyes opened wide and he looked like a boy on christmas. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Tyler. Thanks for asking me out." I smiled. He smiled too. "No probs." and grabbed my hand. I turned my head and glared at the car.

Well that certainly itched the scratch. I sat up from Tylers bed and smiled. Tyler was lying down with eyes wide open and had a huge grin on his face. I laughed and started looking for my clothes.

"Where are you going." he said and grabbed my waist. I rolled my eyes and pulled his arms away.

"I have to go back to Carlisles place." I said and glared at remembering they had Emmett come get me.

"Can't you stay the night?" he asked. Looking at my body apprecitivly.

I laughed and kissed his mouth. "We have school tomorrow and it would look odd if I go to school. Wearing the dress." I said and pointed to the party dress that was rumpled and thrown on the floor from the fiesty pashionate kissing Tyler was giving me. I grabbed my matching black lacy panties and bra and grabbed the dress. Chucking it on.

"Good bye Tyler. And remember, tell anyone that we had sex and I'll make you're life hell." I warned and blew a kiss goodbye.

I had my heels in my hand and my hair was wild. I laughed as I looked at my appearance in the mirror. I had major sex hair, I placed the shoes on the cabinet and threw my hair into a pony tail, there at least it was tameable. I grabbed the shoes and ran outside. I opened the door and smiled. I put the key in the ignition and drove slowly out of the driveway hoping not to wake the next door neighbours.

"Peyeww, you smell like Tyler!" a voice came behind me. I jumped and the car swerved.

"Holy Fuck Emmett!" I screamed and slammed on the break.

"Language, we have a minor in the car." he joked.

I glared at him. "Emmett what the fuck! I thought I told you to get lost." I said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know you were the only one allowed to not do as their told." he said scrunching up his nose. "And did you really have to have sex with Tyler!"

"EMMETT!" I screeched.

"Come on, I'm Emmett. You can tell me anything." he said and blinked knowingly.

"Oh my god, knowing you're hearing you probably heard everything." I said queitly to myself more then to him. Wait was I thinking, I didn't care. I only just told Tyler not to tell anyone so I wasn't called a whore. I smiled and looked at Emmett.

"So did you enjoy the show?" I said and smiled widely.

He scrunched up his nose. "Watching Tyler have sex is gross."

I laughed and started the car. The silent purr was relaxing. "So you admit you were watching." I said looking at him then at the road.

He smiled sheepishly. "Okay I was but I was only interested to see how human's did it."

I rolled my eyes.

"So do all human chicks like to be in control and love it rough?" he asked.

"I don't know all the girls I've been with loved it when I dominated them." I said truthfully. It was about time someone knew of my sexcapades besides the psychic.

His eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm saying the girls I've been with loved it when I was on top."

Emmett looked like he was about to explode from happiness.

"You mean you've had sex with a chick?!" He stated loudly.

I decided I'd stop the car again because this was going to be a long discussion and I didn't want the other's knowing.

I nodded my head then started thinking. "I've been with.." I started counting them off my hands. "I'd say at least 14." I stated and shrugged my shoulders.

Emmetts mouth was wide open. "You know all those times I told everyone I was going to the library or I was studying at a friends house." he nodded. "Well thats not true, I was off having sex with someone." I smiled.

"Wow, Bella who knew the quiet step child would be a seductress."

I shook my head and smiled. "I would very much appreacite if you didn't tell anyone, of course Alice knows only because she saw me getting knocked up once and I made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone." I said as if it was nothing.

"Wait you're pregnant!" Emmett said shocked and looking at my flat stomach.

I shook my head. "No I was pregnant for about four weeks and then it died." I shrugged. "So you had an abortion?" he asked me.

I laughed. "No! I'm not a murderer, it died because of that car accident I was in."

Emmett nodded his head. "So thats why Alice says that Pokerface was made for you." he said finally getting it.

I nodded my head. "Yep because I cannot have a relationship but for some reason my actions always make people want me to stay in a relationship." I said confusing myself.

He shook his head and laughed. "And all those times I thought you were an innocent little virgin." he laughed. "I thought It was really weird when you were on the table dancing with Alice seductivly." he laughed.

"Why were you turned on." I said purring.

He laughed nervously. "Oh my god! You were weren't you!" I said pulling away smiling.

"So!" he argued back.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett." I shook my head and started the car again.

"Tell anyone about what we talked about and I will literally killl you're vampire ass." I said and glared.

He nodded and smiled. "One more thing. What were you thinking when Tyler said he loved you at end of you're sex." he said.

I rolled my eyes he was like a hundred years old and he couldn't form an appropriate sentence. "I smiled said 'I know' and kissed his mouth to stop him from talking." I said as if it was nothing.

The rest of the car trip back to Carlisles house was silent I know Emmett wanted to know more but he knew he couldn't think or talk about it anywhere near a 10 mile radius of everyonelse. I drove up the winding forest path that lead to the white house filled with angry vampires. I laughed and smiled. Emmett looked at me bizaarly.

"You know you're going to get in trouble too." I stated and parked my car back into the garage.

"How do you reacon so?" he asked.

"Because you were meant to take me home." I smiled and climbed out.

"Oh shit!" he said and climbed out aswell. I opened the door to a fuming gathering of vampires.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I thought I told you to get changed not sneak out In that dress!" Carlisle said.

I looked at Jasper I know he was adding to everyones anger. I laughed and walked upstairs.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady!" Carlisle yelled and ran quickly up the stairs heading me off.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry I snuck out of the house and returned after my cerfew." I said bored.

Carlisle hadn't obviously looked at the time because his eyes where bulging and he was now fuming. "Young lady you have some explaining to do."

I pretended to yawn and opened and closed my eyes sleepingly to suggest I was tired when really I wasn't.

"Right, I forgot you're human and need some sleep. But don't think I'll forget this! We will discuss this tommorrow." I nodded my head and skipped and then stoped to listen to what Emmett was going to say.

"Emmett I thought I told you to get her home." Carlisle said turning to Emmett.

"I was about to take her home but then her date came outside and saw her car." he said and then covered his mouth.

"Date!?!" Everyone of the vampires screamed outloud.

_Stupid idiotic vampire! _I cursed in my head.

"Yeah, they went to the movies and then he took her to a restaurant and then they went back to his place watched movies and then she left." Emmett lied perfectly. Even Edward believed him because he was picturing the date in his head most likely. Hopefully he wasn't picturing the sex. It was kind of odd hearing that someone was watching you have sex, even though it was kind of a turn on.

After they had finished yelling at Emmett for letting me go out. I walked into my bedroom , locked my door because knowing Alice she'll wake me up in the the dress off and showered. I really had to get Tyler's disgusting manfume off of me. After showering I walked into my closet with nothing on. I wasn't self concsious of my body seeing as a lot of people had now seen it, what was the difference if a vampire saw it. I grabbed a pair of lacy Victoria Secret panties and a long football jersy from when I used to be a tom boy. I jumped into bed charged my Sidekick and turned my light off.

REVIEW :) love hearing peoples opinions.


	2. The surprise

Chapter 2. The surprise.

Right on schedule Alice came to open my door. I chuckled when she almost ran into it.

"Isabella, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" she started of calm then screeched. I rolled my eyes and walked into my closet to go get dress. I chucked my jersey and panties in the washing basket and went to go get something to wear. I grabbed a matching turqouise underwear set except it was a thong instead of boyshorts. I grabbed a pair of Marc Jacobs Mini black and grey gingham skirt, my Abercrombie and Finch white shirt that had a low cut opening that showed enough clevage. I grabbed a pair of knee high 2 inch black boots with stilleto heel and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, applied foundation, eyeliner and mascara with a hint of green and black eyeshadow. I grabbed my locket my mother had given to me for my sixth birthday. It was silver with a pink stone in the middle with the words _My Angel_ written on the back. I grabbed my nana's ring she had given to me before she past away. It was beautiful, silver with green stones with pure diamonds mixed along with the webbing of the ring, I put on the watch my father gave me the night of the accident. It was a Fendi original of course and silver. I brushed my hair, ran the curler through it to make the curls more prominent and walked out of the bathroom. Every piece of jewellery I wore had a sentimental meaning. Though no one knew, I never let anyone know what I was thinking it was all a mask; My appearance, my attitude, my sexual behaivours - those were actually all me I loved it rough and I loved being in control. I didn't really care because I loved they I was, I never was in a relationship because thats not the way I am, I looked georgeous because I wanted to be happy with myself, I was no longer clumsy because I knew if I cut myself in a household filled with vampires it was sure to be my last day alive, I never was embarrassed because I loved attention. I walked out of the bathroom grabbed my oversized Prada bag, Louis Vuitton sunglasses and my Sidekick plus all the other school neccessities for example: Lips gloss, spare eyeliner, spare mascara, spare foundation, wallet, Ipod and whatever else. I finally unlocked the door and saw a pissed Alice standing outside, her arms were folded across her chest.

"Bella you promise Monday's are my day to pick what you're wearing! Also you'll freezed wearing that." she complained.

I rolled my eyes. "What ever. You can have Tuesday this week." I said and walked past her.

She smiled and followed me downstairs. "so how did last night go aye?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was the usual." I said bored, I walked into the kitchen Esme was making me breakfast. I hated having her look after me but she was so sweet and just making me breakfast seems to make her so happy so I never complained.

"Bella dear, you look lovely." She said and placed non fat yoghurt with freash fruit infront of me. I smiled, I had told her I didn't eat meat, fat or anything bad for myself and she was okay with my list.

"Thank you Esme, you do aswell." I said and started eating.

I ate slowly pissing Alice off. She started glaring at me cause I know she was waiting for me to tell her the details. It was kind of sick, telling her the details of my sex life but seeing as she hadn't had sex in over a a century I guess she needed something to get her going.

"If you don't hurry up I am going to ram that plate into your mouth." She said slowly.

I laughed and quickly finnished eating. "Thanks Esme." I said and gave her a hug.

She smiled and hugged back. I didn't do this because I wanted to, I did it because I knew Esme saw me as her daughter seeing as she had lost her one child which led to her suicide.

"Okay Alice lets go." I sighed. She smiled grabbed my hand and next thing I knew we were in the garage.

I looked over for the Vovlo to see if the others had left. I never drove with them because I hated being paired with them.

"They already left." Alice said happily and got into the front seat of my Lotus Evora.

"good, so what did you want to talk about?" I asked after tearing out of the driveway.

"Why did you tell Emmett everything?" she asked a little hurt. I guess she probably thought that me telling her this stuff meant I really trusted her and she was my best friend. Truth was I didn't care who knew and If someone asked me I would say yeah I did.

"Because he asked." I said truthfully.

"Oh!" she said a little sad.

"Tell me why you havnt hooked in with either of the boys?" I asked her.

"I guess I never really thought of any that way. They are like my brothers." Alice said, I knew she was lying.

"Cut the baby back bullshit and tell me the truth." I said.

She smiled. "Of course you'd figure out the lie." she giggled.

I nodded for her to carry on.

"I like Jasper but every time I look into my future to see what would happen I'd always see Jasper rejecting me, I think he likes someone else." She said sadly.

"Jasper?" I asked shocked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

I tried to picture them together and for some reason it fitted. Shes always so hyper and he's so calm; well unless you exlude when he sees me walking around with guys hanging off of me then he's pissed. Just like an overprotective vampire he is.

"So tell me was Tyler good?" she asked.

I nodded. "He was soo much better the Derek, but the problem is he said the L word right after we finished so that kind of ruined the fun." I said scrunching my nose.

Alice laughed. "Yeah I saw that happening." she said.

Okay that was creepy too, now she was watching my sex life in her visions.

"Alice that is a tad creepy."

She laughed. "Don't worry I didn't watch you having sex just the bit were he said the L word." she smiled.

I nodded and drove into the school parking lot.

"So are we going shopping this weekend?" Alice asked me.

I smiled and laughed. "Trust you to ask when you know the answer."

She smiled. "Yes?"

I nodded. "I need to go to Victoria Secret anyways."

She gave me a bizaar look. And then her eyes widened and she was quiet. I sighed, she was having a vision.

She started laughing. "If I was you I would make sure you don't let Mike anywhere near your backside in the cafeteria." she said and giggled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's going to make you're thong go so high you'll be singing saprano the rest of your life." she giggled again.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car. This was were I ignored my so called 'family' and got on with being Queen Bee. I ignored Alice as she said goodbye and walked straight up to Mike who had no Idea I was near him. I grabbed the bands of his already hanging out underwear and pulled high.

He let out a squeel. "That is for whatever you are thinking about doing at lunch." I said, I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and walked away shaking my ass. Everyone was laughing as Mike ran away to go the the toliets.

"Oh my God Bella!" Lauren called out waving her arms around. I would call her my backstabbing, bitching behind my back bestfriend and second in command.

I smiled and waved over to her. "You look georgeous today." I said kissing each of her cheeks. She did the same. "You too." she smiled at me.

"Did you hear, Jessica totally had sex with Johnson." She said laughing.

My eyes widened and I smiled. "No way." We linked arms and walked off towards homeroom.

I spent most of my first period ignoring Johnson flirting me. I rolled my eyes Just because Jessica was shamless enough to have sex with him because she was stupid, didn't mean I was. I had my reputation to uphold.

The bell run and I smiled. I got up when Mr. Degrati told me to stay behind. I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the table studying my nails.

"Isabella." He said smiling after he locked the door.

I internally grimaced. But put a big smirk on my face. "Yes sir." I said in a bubbing voice.

"I worship you Isabella. I would do anything for you."

I smiled wickedly. "Worshipping is better done on you're knees." I said.

He got down on his knees and started kissing my knees. I rolled my eyes and continued studying my nails.

His kisses started leading up more of my skirt. I tried to hold onto my mask of not showing pleasure but this was too much. He put his hands around my waist and threw me onto the table so my back was lying on it. I giggle playfully, this just excited him. I felt his hands claw up to the bands of my thong, He ripped it off and started smelling them. I grimaced for a second, that is sickening. He started to plunge his fingers into me. I moaned slightly. With age came experience. I clawed at the side of the desk and he started to eat me. I was so wet at this moment. My labia was pulsing. But I had to stop. I sat up Mr Digrati looked at me oddly.

"Sir, I have to be seen at lunch otherwise people get worried." I said kissed my hand placed it on his cheek and grabbed my underwear off of him.

I placed them on grabbed my bag and sprayed Euphoria over me.

I walked into the cafeteria and all the panicked people had stopped panicking, why they worried when I was late didn't make sense to me. I walked to the line of the cafeteria and even moved to the side. I walked right to the front grabbed my salad that had been specially made and walked to the cash register.

"Morning Dolly, how is Frank?" I asked handing her the $20 bill.

"Good morning to you too Bella, Frank is great." she smiled and leaned in. "Thanks for the tips you gave me, now he never wants to leave bed." She whispered. I smiled and grabbed my change off of her.

"No problem tell Frank I say hi." I walked off towards the middle table.

I saw the Cullens sitting at their table looking at me. I rolled my eyes. No doubt Edward looked into Mr. Digrati mind and saw me doing those things but if they ask me I'll say no. They will believe me because a lot of teachers have sick fantasies about their students.

"Bella." A voice came from behind me. I ignored it and started eating my food.

"Bella!" The voice got louder. I still continued to ignore it. If the person wanted to talk to me they would come talk to my face. I didn't turn around for anyone.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" the voice yelled at me. I continued to ignore it and got my Sidekick out.

I heard a human growl and then the footsteps of no it couldn't be. No one in this dreary town would wear Marc Jacobs loafers. I looked up and saw Donny staring in front of me looking pissed. I smiled widely and jumped up. Not caring If anyone saw up my skirt.

"Oh my god! Donny why are here and not in Phonix!?" I asked.

He gave me a kiss well actaully we just started pashing. Then I heard it the vampire growl but it didn't stop me and Donny. We did stop sooner or later because we were running out of breathe.

"Well for one thing Father got new job here in sucksville and pheonix isnt the same without you Isabella."

I jumped up and down with joy and hugged him again. "So you're like living here?"

He nodded.

I smiled widely and threw him into the chair.

"Wow, still the wild one I see." He joked.

I glared at him playfully. "Well you know me."

We both started laughing.

"How's Denise?" I asked.

He looked down. "The bitch, ever since you left she totally took you're place everyone so hates her now. Shes worse then anyone. She kicked Ashliegh and Louise out of the group because they wouldn't break up with their boyfriends." He sighed.

I glared. "She didn't."

He nodded and started playing with my hair.

God I hadn't realised how much I had missed Donny. Especially those nights, when we were at his house alone because his parents were off on another holiday. He lead me into the life of sin, minipulating everyone around me, being the queen of excitement. He taught me how to use my body as a sex goddess and I taught him a few good things. Unfortunatly when Charlie and Renee died I had to leave and move in with the covenant of sex reprived vampires.

"So hows it like living in the Cullen's house, everybody totally misses you."  
I smiled. "It's like living in house full of overprotective people. I mean I know Renee and Charlie asked them to look after me but please. They sent their son after me last night when I went on date!" I said complaining. He patted my head. "And I wish I could go back to phoenix but I can't its horrible and this town is so dreary, literally no one to fuck around with." I said pouting.

He smiled. "You're night in fucking armour has arrived, plus I have a few cards up my sleeve when can make this exciting." He winked and walked over to Jess.

"Hey good looking, I'm new in town and was wondering if you wanted to hang out this Friday?" Donny said giving his trademark wink.

Jess giggled. Hah as if Donny would be interested in her, she was going to become his fuck partner when I was busy.

"Of course pick me up 7."

"catcha babe." he kissed her cheek and walked out of the cafeteria. I smirked, still the same Donny.

New character introduced, the mice will play while that cats at bay.

Will the cullen's get Bella to tell them the reason behind her mask or will she stay this Vixen of Deciet??

REVIEW


	3. Truth be told

Chapter3. Truth be told.

I rolled over to my side and saw Donny there with his trademark smile planted on his face.

"Damn I've missed ya Izz."

I smirked. "Yeah the sex isn't as great here until you arrived." I said and got up holding the bed sheet to my chest.

"Do you think we could ever change?" I asked having a moment of weakness.

Donny laughed and hugged me from behind. "Babe why would we need to change. We've got everything we want." He started kissing my shoulders leading its way to my neck.

I grinned forgetting the conversation. "Ready for thirds?" I asked.

His eyes lightened and He pushed my back onto the bed again. I growled, I hated being on the bottom.

"Enjoy it darl, you need to learn a few things."

I giggled and attached my mouth to his, stopping all conversation.

…

I opened my eyes as I heard an annoying buzzing coming from my dresser. I reached over to hit but when my hand landed on the button it was soft and hair like. I moved my hands down. Feeling my way down I felt. Oh no, eyes, nose, mouth. Head!

I opened my eyes and sat straight up. Freaking out. I had never slept at a guys house before, I always left or kicked them out of my bed.

"What the hell?" Donny murmured and opened his eyes. Shocked he opened and closed them twice, sitting up aswell.

Shock was spread across both of our faces.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me? All I can remember is going at it for the fifth time and waking up to hit a buzzing sound." I glared at him the gasped. "You roofied me didn't you?" I asked getting up grabbing the sheet to cover myself.

"No!" he scoffed and tried to grab the sheet to cover him.

I yanked it away. "Bull! I never sleep over." I said.

He laughed. "Why in the world would I roofie you when I can get with you whenever you or I want?" he asked yanking the sheet away from me.

I glared at him. "Fuck you!" I turned around and walked into his cupboard. I grabbed a pair of shorts and one of his baggy shirts. I walked out put my hair into a pony tail and grabbed all my clothes.

"I'll return these to you when I get to school today." I said and walked out.

I was greeted by a surprised Mrs. Donaldson and Claire.

"Sorry Mrs. Donaldson, I didn't realise I was sleeping the night." I said.

"No worries darling, do you want some breakfast?" she smiled sweetly. I internally rolled my eyes. Claire gave me a hug.

"Bella I missed you, where you go?" The little six year old asked.

I laughed, only that could turn me into butter.

"I moved because my parents are in heaven." I said gently.

She pouted. "But I missed you."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "No thanks Mrs. Donaldson, I have to go home get changed."

she nodded and smiled. I ran down the stairs and closed the front door.

I walked over to my car opened the door shut it and took of way over the speed limit.

I heard my Sidekick ringing. I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone.

"What!?" I growled.

"If you don't hurry up you'll be late." Alice's said.

"Right." I hung up and chucked it onto the passangers seat. I revved harder and tore through the unsuspecting town. I raced through the beaten track leading towards the covenant of sexually repressed vampires and slammed the breaks on turning the wheel so I spun into my parking spot. I smiled playfully and jumped out of my car.

I saw Emmett and Jasper staring at me. Obviously they hadn't met a girl that could drift.

"Whos clothes are you wearing?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Chill dude, don't go all moody vampire on my ass." I joked and blew them both a kiss. I ran up the stairs and skidded to a stop as I saw Alice and Rosalie standing infront of my bedroom.

Shit! I had promised Alice she could dress me today.

"You're running late so Rosalie will do you're hair and I'll dress you!" Alice said clapping her hands.

I rolled my eyes and allowed the vampire sisters do their worse.

After about half an hour of arguing what colour eye shadow I wore they were done. I sighed grabbed my euphoria and sprayed it around me.

"Ready?" they asked me.

I nodded my head and ran down the stairs. I saw everyone in the garage including Carlisle and Esme.

Great this was going to be another meeting about me not returning home. I hope they ground me, it'll just make me want to leave this place even more.

"Bella." Esme said in her mothering voice.

I sighed. "Yes?" I answered trying to keep my patience in check.

"We know you like you're privacy but this is the fifth time this month we've caught you returning later than you're cerfew." she walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We're worried, is there something that you're not telling us?" she looked at me innocently.

I smiled, she asked for it. "I am having hot raunchy sex while you think I'm being an innocent church girl, now please I've gotten everything off of my chest. Can I please go to school now?" I tried to make my voice sound sarcastic.

The look on everyones face besides Alice and Emmett's was priceless. They were all very still and had their mouths wide open.

"Be-" Carlisle tried to talk but failed.

I laughed. "No biggie pops. I've gotta go. Otherwise I'll be late." I said and turned to walk towards my Vanquish but Edward stopped me.

"Wow there virgin personal space." I laughed. He didn't see the humour, oh well his lose. He turned me around and marched me back into the house.

"Hello Mrs. Cope. How are you?" Carlisle said into the phone.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes fine thanks. I just called to tell you that Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Bella aren't going to be in school today somethings come up with the family." he said trying not to grimace.

I was pissing myself with laughter. Damn Carlisle looked as if he was going to explode. I looked over at Jasper, he had a very amusing experssion on his face.

That didn't stop the giggling. Nothing was as funny as the reaction of the family. I had tears in my eyes and was almost on the ground.

"Bella!" A stern voice pulled me out of my fit.

I stopped and settled down. "What?"

"This is serious. How long have you been..." He looked uncomfortable. "Ahh how do I put this? Oh sexually active?" he said placing his hands on his lap.

I chuckled. "Yo, sexually repressed vampires get lost." I said shooing them with my hands. They all rolled their eyes and stayed where they where.

They asked for it. "Lets see, I moved in here about 9 months ago. Umm so 3 years and 9 months." I said happily.

Their moves dropped again. I rolled my eyes. Is this the only expression hundred year old vampires can come up with? If so they are missing out on some dooseys.

"So ugh." Carlisle tried to clear his throat. "Do you use protection?" he seemed uncomfortable having this conversation when I found it halirous.

"Uh well most of the time but there was one time I forgot and well thats when Alice found out cause I was pregnant for about 3 weeks then that car accident I was in killed the bastard child I was carrying so Alice knew and always made sure I used one." I said.

It was silent once again.

"So Alice knew about this?" Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes. "And you're supposed to have supieror hearing then humans?" I said sarcastically.

"Not what I mean." he said and turned to glare at Alice.

"You've been letting a 16 year old girl have sex without even telling Carlisle or Esme or any parent?" he yelled at her.

Normally I wouldn't interject but Alice had done it as a favour for me and I didn't want her to be upset because of it.

"Piss of Jasper I told her not to tell anyone and a lot of people these days are having sex just because you guys cant get any -besides Esme and Carlisle. Doesn't mean that I cant." I yelled.

Alice looked up at me with sadened eyes and ran into her room. I exhaled and rolled my eyes. "Man look what you fucken did, that girl is totally upset now because of you ya fucken asshole go make it upt to her." I stood up and was ready to walk out of the house but Carlisle stopped me.

"Isabella you are to go straight to you're room. If you sneak out we will send Edward to get you and you will placed under constant watch." he warned.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Like theres anything else to do in this shit hole." I said storming up the stairs.

I kicked open my door and jumped onto my bed. What the fuck, they had told me to tell them the truth and now I'm getting in trouble for it! This is bullshit I want to go home. Back to Pheonix but no I'm stuck in shit hole Forks until I turn 18 and my inheriatennce kicks in. Then I'm moving out and far away!

I looked out to my window and saw a tiny figure outside of it. I rolled my eyes and walked over towards it. Alice was sitting on the tree.

She smiled weakly, her eyes filled with pain. I sighed and internally rolled my eyes. Damn the girl really did like me, pity I'm such a heartless bitch. If I wasn't then sure we'd be great frien....

Wait what the fuck am I thinking?!

I chuckled and shook my head opening the window.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

I nodded and stepped back. She climbed in and danced slowly before plonking herself on my bed.

Sure make you'reself at home.

I followed her lead and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said looking down.

I scoffed. "What the freak do you have to be sorry for?" I said trying to tone down my swearing.

"For not warning you. I didn't realize you were going to tell them the actaul truth." Alice said looking at me weirdly.

I chuckled. "Well they asked for it and besides I was in an agitated mood. I'm sorry about Jasper he's such a tool." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Wait was I comforting her?

I quickly pulled my arm off and placed it back to being wrapped around my torso.

"It's okay, Jasper is just over reacting like usual." She sighed.

"Still doesn't give him the excuse to be an ass." I mumbled.

She chuckled.

"Listen Alice, do you know how long i'm on house arrest for, cause literally its going to suck balls if I have to stay home from school."

"Well just for today but Carlisles going to have one of us placed in all of you're classes. You cant go anywhere without one of us with you." she said sighing.

FUCK!

"Are you fucking serious thats bull!" I cried out.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I'm going to use this to my advantage then." I smirked evilly.

Alice looked worried.

"Trust me Alice. I won't do anything that'll threaten you're existance but I hear tommorrows forecast is for sunny."

* * *

What is little Bella going to do? Review and you shall get a preview :)


	4. Take a trip down memory lane

**Im sorry if its short but the next chapter will be even longer :) i promisee :)**

**More sexual temptress bella on the way :)**

* * *

Chapter 4.Take a trip down memory lane.

"_Bella! Where are you?" Edward called out._

"_I here." I giggled._

_He smiled and picked me up. _

"_So how old are you now then aye? 190?" He laughed._

_I shook my head and held up my hand. "I six now!" I screamed out angrily._

"_Okay, okay settle down now." he laughed._

"_Present?" I asked happily._

_Edward chuckled. I loved hearing him chuckle, it was a magical sound._

"_Sure thing princess." He put me down and ran up the stairs. I tried to follow but I slipped over. I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't like crying, I wanted to stop. I saw the red mark from where I landed._

"_Bella are you okay?" Edward came rushing towards me._

_I nodded sticking my bottom lip out. "I fine. Where's my present!" I demanded._

_Edward laughed and handed me a pink wrapped box._

_I giggled and clapped my hands. I ripped open the box and saw the charm bracelet with a miniature Eiffel tower. _

_My eyes widened. "So pretty." I giggled and put it on my wrist._

"_I'll give you a new charm everytime we visit another town or country." He said smiling._

"_Thank you Edward. We be friends for ever." I said and hugged him._

"_For ever." He agreed and chuckled._

I opened my eyes quickly pulling the buds out of my ear.

"What the hell?" I said loudly.

I jumped off my bed and started to pace. Why did that just happen? Why am I imagining stuff that I blocked out ages ago.

I had to get out of this room, I had to clear my head.

I ran into my closet grabbed my fluro green rain coat and ran back towards the window.

Sure I was grounded but this was an emergancy and I won't be leaving the property.

I opened the window and climbed out. I balanced my arms out and walked down the roof until I got to the tree that outstretched over my window. I crouched low and sprung towards the treee. Grabbing the branch just in time. My legs hung below me.

Shit.

I swung myself so my legs edged nearer to the tree trunk but my hand slipped.

Crap, I started panicking as I tried to grab the branch again. Then I heard something I really didn't want to hear. The branch was snapping, I looked up and saw the fine crack.

I laughed and tried to quickly swing myself towards to the trunk when I heard the next snap was more louder. I quickly jumped before the rest of branch snapped off.  
As my body flung into the air I looked for anything to grab onto but I failed. Until I felt a fimilar thud and I was clinging to a very thick branch with a tiny cut across my cheek.

I let out a loud sigh of relief. I had no idea how I grabbed onto this branch but its a miracle.

Wait what was I thinking.....

I live in a house filled with vampires.

Durr!

I climbed down quickly and walked my usual path in the forest that surrounds the hidden house when I was upset or had something on my mind.

I looked at all the glowering trees and noticed something different.

There was no animals making sounds.

This was usually a bad sign. I turned back and noticed a glimmering pair of red eyes. I was entranced by them but none the less scared. I heard a soft purring sound and started to freak out.

I screamed so loudly that people in town probably heard me. I closed my eyes and my knees calopsed from shaking to much. I felt a fimilar pair of cold arms wrap around me.

I shivered.

"Everythings okay, now." The mothering voice called out. I snuggled in feeling safer.

I was in a vulnerable state and I couldnt seem to escape the Izzy inside of me was feeling disgusted being held but the small remains of Bella where too strong to over come the state of shock.

Somewhere between the salty tears and the whimpering into the hard body of Esme, I passed out.

Edward Pov

Sure it was stupid to get upset over the fact that Bella the innocent 6 year old I once knew was now a sexual temptress. I wasn't her friend any more. We had lost that bond when she had hit her teenage years.

"Edward, if you don't stop sending out bursts of sadness I'm going to sit here crying like a little girl. If it was possible for me to even produce tears." Jasper said looking up from his book.

I laughed. "Yeah sorry Jasper."

He returned to his book after smiling.

I had to get to know the Bella she was now. Even if it meant letting her get away with wearing very errotic clothing.

I shuddered.

The protecter part of me that I've always had towards Bella growled and hated this but if I wanted to be a part of her life I had to start treating her like an adult and not a fragile human child she use to be,

I smiled as I made this little pact in my head. But what I heard next was terrifying. Bella had tried to climb out of the window and the tree was snapping. I quickly raced towards the tree outside of her room. She was trying to manuaver herself but was failing.

I could just see her falling. I quickly grabbed her and put her on the thickest branch there was before racing back inside. I didn't want her to know I had helped her because than she would've gotten defensive and I had to get back on her good side.

I raced back into the house and returned to planing on getting back into her life.

Once again im sorry but i love you all :)


	5. Setting up for Payback

**Hii Guys I'm soooo sorry that I havent been able to update. I just had life in the way stalking boyfriends, work, christmas, friends and of course having a social life haha. So I had a mass writers block though if youre reading Misery business you probably know this cause I said it in chapter ten lol. I finally got my groove back and I'm doing as much as I can to write my fanfiction stories. I'm also currently writing my own kind of version of twilight though everyoens names are different and its totally different though its got the same basics so thats been taking up my time. I just thought like finally telling somone cause I've kept it secret for like a year now PHEWW! So far its 178 pages long. Haha yeah I'm a loser. Soo here is the fifth chapter of.... The Mask She wears!! woot woot finally a good long chapter yay!!! If you guys have any good ideas don't be hesitant to tell me because I love suggestions and if you do contribute I will of course tell everyone whose brilliant idea it is if I use it. I love all my brilliant fans and yes this is such a long freaking A/N without further adiou...**

* * *

Chapter 5.Setting up for payback.

I woke up and tasted salt. I sat up immediately and all of yesterday came crashing on me.

Disgusted with myself for letting someone comfort me. I climbed out of my bed shook my head and headed off towards the shower.

As the warm water ran down my back. I felt all the bitterness leave only relaxation was left behind. I massaged my scalp as I put my conditioner through my hair and breathed in the heavenly scent of the hair products. I quickly turned off the shower after rinsing all the products out and grabbed my white towl.

Wrapping it around me I stepped out and walked towards my wardrobe. I rolled my eyes at all the dreary outfits that wouldn't be up to the standards I've raised.

I wanted Something simple like my blue tight knit dress, with baby blue lacey bra and panties. I grabbed some ankle heeled boots and went to dry my hair. Sure the sun was out today which I was thankful for but it was still freezing. I wish I was back home, this place is so dreary. Maybe I should run away, I got it good at school but I know I'd return to my spot as queen Bee at Pheonix. Everyone was so fake and willing to do what ever the hell I wanted. But the stupid vamps would come after me. God, only 2 more years to go and then I'm out of here. I stepped out my bathroom after i put the usual make up smacking my lips and grabbed my bag with all the stuff in it already. I closed my bedroom door and walked down the stairs.

Jasper looked up from his civil war book. Sighing that I was basically covered. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid vampire." I said aloud walking past him.

Lucky today was sunny so I didn't have to worry about the vampires stalking me today but the games will begin tomorrow. I smiled internally. Jasper looked at me curiously.

"Why am I suddenly feeling devious at the moment Bella?" Jasper asked me.

I winked. "For me to know and all of you to suffer." I walked past shaking my hips.

"Good morning Bella." Esme smiled.

I nodded curtly and grabbed the fruit salad off of her. I wasn't going to show emotions to her I didn't give a fuck about her feelings right now, I was still pissed off that I had allowed myself to give into such emotions I thought I didn't have. Stupid Bella die already.

I ate my breakfast quickly, thinking of my plan. I smirked, these silly vampires were going to be in a land of hell while Carlisle has this silly stalk "Izzy" thing going on. Soon they will beg him to just let me be.

I sat on the couch watching Emmett play his stupid Xbox. I didn't have to be at school for another half hour and that was pretty early. I was bored as anything so I started to study my nails not noticing anything around me until Emmetts booming voice broke me out of my affixiation.

"So whos your next victim?" Emmett asked not looking up from the tv, he was smirking you could see in the glare of the tv.

"Wouldnt you like to know." I laughed my bell like laugh.

"Bella!" Alice said chirply.

"What is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I was wondering, if tonight me and you could go for a drive to the "movies"." She hinted.

I looked up at her, wondering what the hell she was on. "I thought I was grounded." I said stiffly.

"Not if you're with one of us." Her eyes widened, the stupid vampire was trying to hint something to me but it was lost to me.

"Maybe, We'll see." I didn't want to give her a straight answer right now I was too pissed off.

I got up picked my bag up and walked towards the garage expecting to be stopped. Thankfully no one stopped me. I sighed and walked over to my baby.

It was a lot higher then I remembered her. Then I realized Rosalie was under her playing around with her engine.

I clear my throat.

Rosalie rolled out from underneat the car. Filthy as anything and the jealous side of me noticed she was still gorgeous as anything even covered in car oil and stuff.

"You can take my car if you want? I noticed she was making some weird noise after you handbreaked into the garage the other day."

I smiled. "Sure whatever. Just don't fuck up my Evora." I glared.

She laughed. "I've been doing this for a while honey I think I know what I'm doing."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, so you going to this "Movie" thing with Alice and I tonight?" I asked.

She nodded her head and grinned widely. Alice and Rosalie both had something planned and it made me feel a little uneasily. "No matter what you're answer was to Alice you're coming."

I sighed. "I realized that."

She laughed and chucked me her keys. I caught them with my perfect reflex and walked towards her Red BMW. It was older than a lot of my cars but very very expensive. I chucked my bag in the passengers side and sat in the drivers seat.

I rolled my eyes put the keys in the ignition and drove off towards school.

…

"Oh EM GE. Izzy where have you been, like we were so upset that you didn't come to school yesterday." Lauren said.

I laughed. "Darling seriously. The freaking Cullens decided to ground me because I was home late. Totally lame do you not think so?" I said.

Lauren laughed. "So we need to like talk party details for you're birthday which is like next week." She said smiling.

"Oh my god. I totally agree, the big Seven Teen." I said laughing fakily.

We were pretending to sound like air heads but this was code.

Lauren: Where the hell where you?

Me: Cullens freaked out when they found out I was having sex.

Lauren: Sucks to be you. DO you think they'll let you have you're birthday party?

Me: If they don't, I'll throw it in my holiday house.

We didn't like people knowing what we where talking about it was between the queen bee and her second.

"Well thats good news." we said normally.

"I know, this is going to be the biggest fucken party of the year and it cannot be cancelled." I said smiling deviously.

"So what is your plan to get back at the Cullens." She said returning the smile.

I let her in on my plan and she was totally into it. Of course she was, no matter how much Lauren denied it she was envious of my beauty, stamina and of course Libido. We walked into the hallway leading to class with our arms linked and everyone moved out of our way. This was how things went and one of the newbies just didn't know it yet cause she hadn't moved, her friends where giving her anxious looks to move but she just looked at them weirdly.

I cleared my throat, Lauren glared.

I rolled my eyes and put my sarcastic grin on my face.

"Excuse me darling." I said tapping her on the shoulder.

She looked up blinking. The poor thing just didn't know how to dress. She was wearing a frumpy multicoloured jumper and sweat pants. I shuddered. Sweatpants EWW! It reminded me of a very very very younger me.

"Listen I know youre new and all but that doesn't give you the right to be in my way!" I said all facade gone.

"I don't know what you mean." She said strongly. "This is a hallway and you could walk AROUND me." She said pointingly.

Everyone groaned as they knew exactly what was going to happen. Lauren smiled widely knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Do you know who I am?" Giving her a chance. I didn't want my bad mood to destroy this girls social life.

"Some skank wearing the most shortest dress possible with caked on make up?" she suggested.

I laughed. "My name is Izzy Swan." I said glaring.

The girl flinched. My name was quite common everyone in pheonix knew it and so did everyone in this area.

"So?" she said trying to keep her strong side up. Uhuh bad move girly.

"Tahlia." I snapped my finger at her friend.

"yes." she said trying not to look me in the eye.

"Is this your friend?" I asked smiling sweetly at her.

"Uhh yes."

"Well I'm sorry Tahlia but youve been kicked off the swimming team." I said blinking innocently. "The couch was telling me when I came in yesterday afternoon to get my cheerleading outfit."

Her breathing hitched. "Wait, are you talking about the girl with the frumpy jumper?" she asked sounding coy.

I smiled and nodded.

"I seriously don't even know her. I thought you were talking about Beth." She pointed to her friend.

"Oh, common mistake." I nodded understandingly.

The girl in the frumpy jumper looked as if she was about to cry. She noticed the principle coming and smiled triamphumly.

"Sir." She called out but Principle Mathers ignored her.

"Goodmorning Izzy i'm sorry to hear that the Cullens aunt passed away." He said smiling at me.

"I know its tragic isnt it." I said shaking my head.

He walked off with his hand in the air as to say goodbye.

"Listen, I'm willing to forgive this little mishap but next time I won't be so leniant." I said.

She nodded her head knowing she wasn't going to win. I snapped my fingers at Tahlia.

"Dont be so quick to ditch you're friends when their in need. You've been suspended from the swim team for 2 weeks. Friends are more important than stupid hobbys which make you look manly." I said looking at her pointingly.

She looked down. "Im sorry." she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the classroom. I heard Lauren doing her second in comand stuff and smiled.

…

"Damn girl you make any boy hard by just looking at you." Donny said kissing my neck while he walked past me to sit beside me. Lauren was on the opposite side and Jessica was beside her. As much as Jessica want she just wasn't worthy enough to be my third and she won't be for a while, She tried and oh did she try.

"Of course I do." I said smirking.

Lauren smiled at me while Jessica tried hard not to glare at me. Only the Elite could sit with me. That consisted of a few footballers, Cheerleaders, Fashion Divas and a few randoms.

"So Izzy, I heard you got grounded." Jessica said.

"Hah as if grounding me can keep me in place. I'm not one for being caged in. And besides is it youre fucking business skank?" I said glaring at her.

She whilted back into her seat obviously knowing she'd pissed me off.

"Izzy." a small voice asked. It was Angela, even though she was quiet and nerdy she was good company.

I looked at her letting her know that she had my attention.

"I would like you're permission." she said.

I looked at her coyly.

"Can I go out with Ben Cheny?" she asked slightly flinching expecting me to yell at her.

"I don't care who the fuck anyone dates. I am not youre master."

She sighed with relief but then I double taked. "Whos Ben?"

She pointed to the table of people who are just not that good enough to sit with us. Of course this was were Tyler sat. It didn't mean I couldnt sleep with them.

"Sure go ahead are you going to be sitting with them or us?" I asked not really caring but Angela was one of those girls who didn't like to bring stuff up again.

"Here if its alright?" she got ready to flinch again.

"whatever but none of his dorkus friends." I replied.

You could see the whole table looking between me and Angela. A lot of people expected me to snap at her and make her sit by the dumpsters like I had Tiffany when I found out she had been basically stalking me. She had a freaking wig of hair that was shaped, styled cut the same as mine and had contacts that were brown. She was a freaking freak and literally deserved to sit with the losers.

I got up and walked off, I heard Lauren and Donny start to get up but I shook my head. I had business to attend to by myself.

I walked towards the gym staffroom where the coach was. I opened the door and there was the coach doing his peverse thing with one of photos of me from cheerleading.

He looked up as I slammed the door shut and locked it. He pulled up his pants quickly, cleared his throat and swivelled around on the rolling chair getting ready to explain himself but instead smiled when he saw it was me.

"Izzy what a enjoyable surprise." He said.

He was 23 years old blonde with grey eyes, great body, shaved legs because he was a swimmer and a beautiful tan. I walked towards him crisscrossing my legs and shaking my hips, I was on a mission and nothing was going to stop me. I pushed myself onto his desk pushing a lot of crap aside. I flicked my ankle boots off so they made a light clunk as they hit the floor. I looked at him straight in the eyes using my pouty lips as a distraction. I bent down and touched my ankle lightly feeling all the way up my tanned smooth legs until I was touching the brim of my dress just leading towards the edge of my lacy ends of my small panties.

He started to breathe deeper, lightly clearing his throat. He had been in the middle of trying to relieve himself so he had been semi hard but now he was full hard. I leaned in placing my right hand lightly on the side of his cheek. I licked my lips looking from his eyes to his mouth. He groaned lightly. I internally rolled my eyes but I couldnt get distracted from what I wanted. I uncrossed my legs and hooked them into the handles of his rolling chair. I pushed him closer giving him a good view of panties and his eyes didn't miss a chance. I pulled him so close I felt his chest against my inner thigh.

"Izzy." He moaned. "You are the biggest tease." He closed his eyes and trailed his hands along my face.

"Declan." I said softly and controllingly. Declan liked to be dominated like most men did. "I need to know some things." I said looking at his face because his eyes were now roaming my body as were his hands.

"Anything." He said.

"Good boy. Who is this new girl?" I said first things first.

"Transfer in from South Pheonix High." he was now kissing my thighs.

Hmm, no wonder she flinched at my name. "Whats her name." still using my controlling voice.

"Georgia Delicas." he moaned.

I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"Now Tahlia needs to be suspended from the swimming team two weeks. Lets say she failed a physical." I said putting my hand on my chin thinking.

He nodded still kissing my thighs trying to reach higher.

I kicked him in the chest back. So the wheely chair pushed him further away. The burning desire more feriously in his eyes. I smiled damn was I good.

He pushed himself back into me and grabbed each side of me and pushed me onto him. I could now feel his member pulsating on my spot. I tried not moaning from the pleasure. I wasn't done yet. I slapped him and he grabbed the back of my neck pushed my head closer to him and started kissing me. It was a feirce kiss but I broke away glaring at him.

"I wasn't done." I growled. He smiled an started kissing my neck trying to place his mark on my body.

"I need to be excused from gym for the next two days." I said still keeping my focus on what needed to be done before I got into the pleasure. He breathed a yes into my neck hitting my already sensitive spots.

"And for those two days every single Cullen needs to be held back for as long as possible ok." I said pulling him out from my neck glaring at him.

"Anything for you." He said trying to go back to his favorite thing. Pleasuring me.

I pushed him away and glared. He got harder as I started getting rougher. The Bell rung and I could hear the students piling into the gym. I sighed maybe next time. I started to get off but Declan pushed me back onto him. He looked at me wanting. I smiled seductivly a quickie would be fun.

He yanked down my panties and pushed down his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear. I moaned into his neck trying to muffle the sound as he entered me. He wasn't very big but my god was he thick. He stood up and pushed me agaisnt the wall. I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me up and down. Kissing me feriously. He groaned into my mouth and I into his. His hands roamed up my dress and started playing with my breasts. One hand went down and started to tease my libia and god was it good. I wanted him to go deeper my nails scratched down his back as he followed my comands and expanded my pleasure. Older men were always the better lay. Teenagers just thought bumping up and down was satisfying. Every single one of those idiotic teenagers well besides Donny but Donny was my master and my maker and no matter what he would always own me. I wouldn't be who I was if it wasn't for Donny seeing the potential he saw.

There was a knock on the door which broke away the violent sex. I unhooked my legs and jumped down grabbing my panties. Declan pulled his pants up and put his shirt back on the blood seeping through from the scratch marks. I smirked until I looked into the mirror. I had so many hickies it wasn't funny. I glared at the idiot and grabbed my bag.

"Get out there you fucken idiot and teach your class." I growled.

He smirked and nipped my neck drawing the tiniest amount of blood before exiting his staffroom making sure to close the door after him. I quickly applied concealer and foundation over the fucken hickies but nothing could hide the little nip he had just done. I rolled my eyes and after 5 minutes left the room to go to my class.


End file.
